Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/09/13 *Overall maintenance of DMM platform is scheduled to be carried out on 2017/09/19 from 2:00 until 8:00 JST. During the period, players will not be able to play the game on PC version. 2017/09/06 *The Ensouled Book Delve Campaign has ended. *The Double Rate Resource Regeneration Campaign has ended. *The event Purify the Portraits of Contemporary Students has started and will run from 2017/09/06 until 2017/09/20 13:59 JST. *A new limited-time mission has been added. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw **Golden Cat Paw **Cat Paw Set (1 Cat Paw, 1 Golden Cat Paw, 1 Elixir of Refinement) **Golden Cat Paw Set (2 Cat Paw, 4 Golden Cat Paw, 500 Decor Coins. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) 2017/09/02 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/09/03 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/08/30 *The Research on Masamune Hakuchou event has ended. *Implementation of Ensouled Book Delve Campaign until 2017/09/06 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, you have a chance to transmigrate Arishima Takeo by using Gold Bookmark. Successful transmigration without Gold Bookmark is possible but the probability is low. **In the event that Arishima Takeo has already been transmigrated, you will receive 2 medium souls, random color. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: **Gold Bookmark Set (5 Gold Bookmarks, 500 Coins. The purchase is limited to 5 per person.) *Starting from 2017/08/30 after maintenance until 2017/09/01 23:59 JST, game title screen will replay login voice of the new writer who will be implemented in the near future. *Due to popularity, the obtainable period of Summer-themed decor items has been extended until maintenance on 2017/09/20. The seasonal items can be accessed from Decor feature in the Office. *Implementation of Outfit Storage feature. The new feature is for storing all unlocked alternate outfits in the event of a writer reaching Final Words. The outfits will be available for use again once you succeed to retransmigrate the dead writer. **Please note that this rule does not apply to the lost writers prior to the feature implementation. **In addition, Outfit Storage feature enables you to keep alternate outfits gained from event rewards even if you have not transmigrated the writer yet. **This feature is located on the 2nd tab of the Switch Assistant menu screen in the Office. *An error that has made some Letters not displayed correctly has been fixed. 2017/08/22 *Implementation of the Writer Strengthening Campaign from 2017/08/22 until 2017/08/27 23:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2017/08/19 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/08/20 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/08/17 *The reward exchange period for the event Spooky Summer Nights has ended. *Implementation of the Research on Masamune Hakuchou, which will be held from 2017/08/17 to 2017/08/30 13:59 JST. **Masamune Hakuchou can only be summoned during this period by using the item "Spirit Summoning Bookmark" in conjunction with 400 ink. Masamune Hakuchou's timer is 03:03:00. *The Double Rate Resource Regeneration Campaign has started and will run from 2017/08/17 to 2017/09/06 13:59 JST. During the campaign, the natural regeneration rate of ink and food will be doubled. *New limited-time missions have been added. *New letters have been added. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Spirit Summoning Bookmarks **Bookmark Set (5 Spirit Summoning Bookmark, 400 Decor Coins. The purchase is limited to 3 per person.) **Research Set (1 Spirit Summoning Bookmark, 1000 ink) 2017/08/11 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/08/13 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/08/10 *Emergency maintenance has been conducted from 0:48 until 4:36 JST to fix an error in the Strolls feature that has allowed players to give present more than once during evening strolls. The issue has been fixed. As an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/08/16 23:59 JST: **400 ink **400 rations **700 coins *The following changes are to take effect after the maintenance: **Trust gauge of writers that received presents more than once per time period from 2017/08/09 18:00 JST until 2017/08/10 00:48 JST has been reset to 0 state. ***Trust gauge of writers that received presents on 2017/08/09 from 16:00 until 17:59 JST has also been reset to 0 state. ***The amount of consumed coins during the abovementioned periods will be compensated for separately once preparation is completed. **Alternate clothing rewards that have been unlocked due to the error have been returned to locked state. ***As for item rewards other than clothing, they will remain in possession but subsequent repeats of raising reset Trust gauge will not generate the same rewards again. **Elixir of Refinement and Elixir of Pursuit consumed prior to emergency maintenance will be compensated for separately once preparation is completed. 2017/08/09 *The event Spooky Summer Nights has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/08/17. *Implementation of Strolls feature. Stroll menu can be accessed from the Librarian's Office **The mechanics of the new feature and items have been added to the How to Play (遊び方) page. *Decor coins has been renamed Coins. *Implementation of Stroll Feature Launch Campaign until 2017/08/17 04:59 JST. Limited-time research missions that will reward Coins have been added and will be active during the campaign period. *Push notification function has been added to the mobile app version. In-game system messages are not implemented yet. 2017/08/05 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/08/06 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/08/02 *Game database has been updated. *Some typos in the recollections text and titles have been fixed. *A switched BGM error in Writers' Register page occurring after recollection playback has been fixed. *Some errors that only occurred after reaching the state of complete unlocking of all Decor items have been fixed. Upcoming Content 2017/09/13 *A pre-release sample of Outfit Image, which can be obtained from Outfit Conjuration. The full image will be revealed on stage of Tokyo Game Show on September 24th. 2017/09/12 *New alternate outfit for Tokuda Shuusei, which can be obtained from Outfit Conjuration. The full look will be revealed on stage of Tokyo Game Show on September 24th. 2017/09/11 *Introduction of New Contents to be implemented in the near future: Outfit Image 装像 Equipment to increase the writer's strength. Through this menu, you can confirm, enhance or dismantle the obtained Outfit Images. Outfit Conjuration 召装 The refinement of Outfit Image by consuming an Outfit Summoning Stone. You can take pictures of events from the past, present and future on to the Outfit Image. Through this menu, you may obtain Outfit Image and limited writer's outfit. *More information updates on new contents will be released every day from 09/11 until 09/15. *A detailed presentation of the new contents is scheduled to be held on stage of Tokyo Game Show on September 24th.